Some online banks use adaptive authentication. Such risk-based authentication systems assign risk scores to banking transactions where higher risk scores indicate higher risk.
Some adaptive authentication systems periodically send customer transactions that have high risk scores to fraud analysts. These fraud analysists, in the course of conventional fraud investigations, manually investigate some or all of these transactions. In some situations, the fraud analysts feed results of the investigations back to the adaptive authentication system as part of a machine learning process.